Here Goes Nothin
by wtrz117
Summary: Going into high school, Adam is worried about trusting people because of a bad experience over the past summer. On his first day of school, he meets Dick and Wally. Will he be able to make new friends and trust them? Or become depressed? Some pairings, (Spitfire, Supermartian, and Chalant). High school AU (reality-based). Will bump up the rating to T in the future.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I decided to write a new story, and will run concurrently with "Crossing Over."

Anyways hope you'll enjoy this. Reviews and constructive criticisms are always welcome :)

Disclaimer: Adam and Brad (and my story) are of my own creation, but everything else is not mine.

Enjoy! :D

* * *

"Adam, time to wake up for school."

With sleep still on my mind, I groan at my mother's attempt to get me out of bed and get ready for school. She leaves my room as I slowly get up from the mattress and start up my daily routine.

As I was about to walk out the door, my mother hugs me and says, "have a great first day of school. Love you."

"Love you too, Mom," I reply as I walk towards the car and drive with my stepdad to school.

When we pull up, I hop out of the car and grab my bag.

"Well, here goes nothing," I say as I walk towards one of the (numerous) doors to the building.

We had freshman orientation about a week ago, so I knew where my locker was. Thankfully, it was close to one of the doors, so that was a plus.

When I get to my locker, I am greeted by my new lockermate. He says his name is Austin. From the way he talked, I knew that he and I wouldn't be the best of friends. From past experiences, I can tell how people are like by the way they talk or act (for example their body language or their use of slang).

After I dropped my backpack off, I start to head over to the gymnasium, which was also close to my locker. We had to report there for the first-day-of-school-assembly, so I walked in and tried to find a good seat. I arrived early, but I brought along my assignment notebook and a pencil just in case. As I sit down I look over at the clock and I realize that I have about fifteen minutes until the first bell rings. I was looking out for my friend Brad, who graduated with me a few months back but we were good friends. He walks in a few minutes later and I motion my hand to have him come sit with me. He asked me about my summer, and I told him how I finally got the highly-sought-after Masterpiece Soundwave. He then asks me what got me into Transformers. I say to him that back when I was five, my best friend/"wife" (we were just five-year-olds!) and her dad always bought Transformers. Her dad actually had the original 1985 Dinobots, but they both got me Supreme Class Cybertron Starscream for my birthday. Brad remarks that I could be rich one day because of the fact that I collect Transformers. By the time we were finishing up the topic, the seats around us became filled. I look over to the stage, and I see our headmaster walk up to the podium and start talking about what the future month brings.

Although I usually pay attention to these sort of things, my mind couldn't help but wander off into the events of my summer. I started thinking about my former best friend, Kit. We had a falling out over the summer after she started to change for high school. I actually asked her to homecoming (albeit informally over text), and she originally said yes. As of late, she hasn't replied to me at all, since I have been trying to confirm her answer. That got me thinking about the old Kit, and my eyes started to water just a tad before I focused my attention back on the headmaster. He announced that there was going to be a back to school dance on Friday, and I couldn't help but get excited about it and nude my elbow to Brad, who gave me a humorous look. The assembly then went on about schedules for the rest of August and September. He also said that today would be a half day, with 20-minute periods, followed by a picnic on campus.

After the assembly ended, I went over to my locker and grabbed my books for the morning. I then head over to my study hall, which was conveniently by my locker as well. As the five minute bell rings, I find an empty table and pull out my iPad. As I log onto my account for a Transformers forum, I notice that two boys start to sit down with me at the table.

"Umm.. hi, I'm Adam."

"Hey there Adam, I'm Dick. Just to be clear, no jokes about my name, got it?"

"Understood. And you ar-"

"Wally. Wally West. The ladies call me the Wallman."

"Well nice to meet you guys," I said as I laughed at Wally's "nickname."

I glance over to Dick and notice that he has blue eyes, short, black hair, and he's wearing a red zip-up jacket with a grey shirt underneath it. He seems to look a little young to be a freshman, but I disregard that as I look over to Wally. He has medium-length red hair, green eyes, freckles, and is wearing a yellow jacket with a red shirt under it.

"So what did you over summer, Adam," asks Dick.

"Not much really. I just stayed home and played Xbox. How about you?"

"Me and Wally went to the Hollywood premiere of 'Man of Steel.'"

"Yeah it was a lot of fun. There were a lot of hot girls there obviously Amy Adams," added Wally."

"How was the movie itself? I heard it's supposed to be kinda mediocre."

"That kinda sums it up. Just mediocre."

"Hmm. Have you guys ever heard of the game 'Injustice: Gods Among Us?'"

"Yeah, I play that all the time. Wally here can never win," said Dick with a smirk.

"You only win because you use the walls to do your combos. Besides, I've beaten you a couple times as the Flash," replied the redhead.

I laughed and said, "Well maybe you guys can face me one day. You guys have Xbox right?"

"Yep. What's yours; I'll add you as a friend later this week," answered the younger one.

The three of us exchanged gamertags and phone numbers, and by the time that was done, the bell rang.

As I headed off to my next class, I couldn't help but feel that Dick and Wally would be my good friends.

* * *

So what do you guys think? I plan for this to be kind of a longer story than I plan for "Crossing Over."

Anyways go have fun reading some more fics or articles or whatever ;P


	2. Chapter 2

Hey readers! Some quick notes before you start:

- Keep in mind that this is based in reality, but I'm using fictional locations because I can :P

- Adam, Kit, and this story are my own, but everything else belongs to their respective owners.

- School is in about a week so as much as I hate to say it; expect a little longer time to have my stories updated.

Enjoy!

* * *

Adam's classes went by fast because of the twenty minute schedule, but throughout his classes he kept an eye out for Dick and Wally, but to no avail. By the time the picnic rolled around, Adam was able to find his two new friends and sat down with a group of their friends. On my left was a black-haired girl, who wore a light purple shirt and some slightly worn jeans. Wally was seated next to her. On his left, there was a girl with long blonde hair in a ponytail, a dark, olive shade of skin, blueish-grey eyes, and wore a Green Arrow t-shirt with a pair of dark jeans. Beside her was yet another girl, with shoulder-length red hair, green eyes, freckles, and wore a faded white t-shirt with regular blue jeans. Sitting by her was a rather muscular guy, with short black hair, blue eyes, and a black Superman shirt, the logo being colored red. Last but not least was an African-American guy, with buzzed blonde hair, with pale blue eyes and wore a rust-red sweatshirt with the Aquaman insignia on it, and black sweat pants.

"Adam, meet Zatanna, Wally, Artemis, Megan, Conner, and Kaldur," said Dick, pointing counter-clockwise as he said their names.

He gave a small wave to everyone before sitting down with my tray of food.

"So Adam, where did you come from?" asked Megan.

"I came from St. Izzy's. I'm actually the only other person from my class that's attending Happy Harbor High, the other being my friend Brad," replied Adam.

"Cool. So did you do anything interesting over the summer?"

"Unless you count staying up for twenty four-plus hours to get an exclusive toy off the internet, then no not really," said Adam, laughing at his answer towards the end.

"A toy? What, are you seven years old or something?" said Artemis.

"Ummm yes… I collect Transformers. Is there a problem with that?"

"No, it's a bit odd to see a fourteen year-old to still buy toys. But eh, whatever makes you happy."

"Well then okay. I want to get something out of the way: I understand that my hobby is a particularly odd one. I get it that you may or may not like them. All I ask of you guys is that you respect me for what I do. If there are issues then talk to me about it. Okay?"

"We will respect you, regardless of anything. I myself am rather different than most of the students here. I am from an island just off the west side of Africa. That is why I have these markings along my back and arms," says Kaldur as he pulls up his right sleeve.

"Thank you. It's Kaldur, right? I'm not the best with names."

"Yes. You are most welcome, Adam."

"The reason why I asked was because one of my former best friends doesn't really care for me as a friend anymore. My hobby was a part of it," said Adam, while looking down at the ground with the image of Kit now stuck in his head.

"Hey, you've got us. We're all glad to be your friends," said Dick.

"Thanks again you guys. One last thing: you guys wanna go to the back to school dance on Friday? I really want to go. I like those sorts of things."

Everyone answered with some form of "yes."

By the time the conversation was finished, the headmaster began to call for everyone to throw away their garbage and head home for the day.

He got home and immediately plopped onto his bed. Thankfully, there wasn't any homework for the first day of school, but he still felt a bit exhausted. As he turned on his TV, his mind started to think about his new friends. He thought that as long as they respected him and his hobby, then there would be some good times together as a group. Friday can't come any sooner, Adam concluded.

* * *

Hope you guys liked chapter 2!

Remember reviews are welcome.

Okay bye ;p


	3. Chapter 3

Well, here's chapter three. School started so woo? Eh. I'm partially I finally have a study hall. Anyways long chapter, so sorry for that lol. Everything belongs to their respective owners. Enjoy! ;P

* * *

The following two days seemed to go by in a flash. The second and third days of school had a slow pace to it at first, but sped up around fourth period. Adam seemed to like most of his teachers, so that's a good sign. When Friday morning rolled around, the teenager could not wait for the evening to near, because it was the one thing he was looking forward to from the first week of school: the Year Premiere. It wasn't a back-to-school dance per say; it was more like a get-together with all the students at Happy Harbor High.

Adam however, wasn't the most social person. Like a lot of people, he had trouble talking to girls. The issue wasn't the fact that he is too shy to say anything, it was that he didn't know what to say at the right time. Even though a good chunk of his friends from his older school St. Raymond (the school he attended before St. Izzy) were females, with a select few being his best friends. One of them was Kit. Back then they could talk about anything for hours on end. By the time he switched schools, Adam's class only had _five_ girls in it, from a class of nineteen. During his tenure at St. Izzy's, he became very good friends with all of the girls in his class there. Then high school rolled around, and now he doesn't really talk to them anymore…

* * *

The first Friday of school was no different from the past three days, other than a different subject for second period. When lunch began, Adam could hardly keep his excitement for the event contained. He asked Brad and his other friend Tyler if they could go, but they both had other commitments. Adam said that he'd be able to find someone else to meet up with at the event. The last three periods went by rather quick. Adam grabbed his trombone and music folder out of the band room and proceeded to head over to his mother's car. Later, Adam ate dinner is something of a rush, probably because of his excitement. Afterwards, he picked out an outfit and waited for his mom to call him down to leave.

By the time they got to school, the teenager rushed out the car door and headed towards the gym doors, where he was met with a line of people waiting for the doors to be opened. While Adam waited in line, he pulled out his phone and started to check for news about Transformers on the forum he belonged to. He saw that there was nothing new added for "Transformers 4." He then heard one of the faculty members say something about splitting into two lines. Adam stepped over to the left line, since he did not purchase a ticket beforehand. As he paid the fee and put on his wristband, the freshman walked over to the field house (a new-ish gym), where he saw multiple blow-up attractions, such as a boxing cage, an obstacle course, etc. He also spotted one of his other friends he met a few weeks prior, Lucas. Adam decided to stick with him and his buddies as they walked around the field house. When they completed their walk-around of the field house, the area was heavily populated, with rough guesstimate of 200 attendees were in there. Also of note was that one of the "curtains" was lowered, sectioning off a little of the space in the field house. As they walked back to the hallway to get nachos and water, Adam spotted Dick and Wally by the bags. Adam excused himself from his current group and headed over towards the duo.

"Hey guys," said Adam.

"Hey Adam, wassup?" replied Wally.

"Not much, just walkin' and talkin' to some people, how about you guys?"

"I just kicked Baywatch here in boxing a few minutes ago," said Dick with a smirk.

"Hey! Only Artemis can call me that!" exclaimed the redhead as he crossed his arms, with a slight blush on his face…

"Whatever floats your boat, Wallman. Anyways Adam, wanna hang with the rest of the gang? They're in the gym, eating ice cream."

"Sure. Afterwards do you guys want to go do the bags tournament?"

"Sounds fun. One more thing to beat Wally in," replied the shorter boy, laughing towards the end.

Wally groaned at Dick's statement.

The trio started to discuss classes and teachers while they waited in line for their frozen treats. When they finally got to the table, Adam poured some rainbow sprinkles on his scoop, while Dick poured strawberry sauce on his. Meanwhile, Wally was putting practically a can's worth of whipped cream on his scoop, which was already piled with multiple sauces and other toppings. Dick glanced over at his best friend and chuckled, noticing the redhead's bowl. They then walked over to the bleachers, and spotted Artemis, Conner, Megan, and Zatanna. The only one that Adam noticed was absent was Kaldur. Hmm, he thought to himself.

"Hey people," said Adam as he, Dick, and Wally sat down near the other four friends.

"Hey Adam. How's it goin?" asked Artemis.

"I'm good. Wait, where's Kaldur?"

"He isn't allowed to go to things like these, save for homecoming. He's never told us why." replied the blonde.

"Bummer. Anyways how do you like school so far?"

"It's okay, I guess. Nothing particularly exciting."

"Aren't you going to join the archery club? I know that's a hobby of yours."

"Yeah, but they don't start up until next month. Are you planning on doing any clubs?"

"Not really, maybe art or chess club. I already do band."

"Oh yeah, that's right, I forgot you are in band. Trombone, right?"

"Yes. For marching band this year, the theme is James Bond. Not too thrilled about it but eh, free football games."

"Sounds fun," chimed Wally, who conspicuously moved next to Artemis.

"So how are your guys' teachers?" asked Adam as he directed his attention to Conner and Megan.

"Not bad. My biology teacher kinda has a temper," replied Megan.

"Wait, who do you have? Mrs. Walkenshun?"

"Yes, first period. Amusingly enough, me and Conner have near identical schedules," said the girl as she put her hand on Conner's shoulder.

"I have her third period. And that's actually pretty funny. Do you guys have any classes with someone named Brad? Darkish blonde hair, gets distracted real easily, complains a lot?"

"I think so. I wanna say algebra. Sits next to me," adds Conner.

"Well he's a cool guy. Graduated with him, but we're the only two to go here."

"You came frommm…?" says Megan.

"Saint Izzy's. It's a small school. Only nineteen in my class; five of them were girls."

"Wow. What was dating like?"

"Well, things were complicated, for me at least. Not a lot of dating occurred but there were definitely a bunch of crushes and all that," I said as I started to lose focus, thinking back to some of my old friends.

"Oh, um, sorry if I touched a nerve there," apologized the girl.

"It's okay. I've been through worse."

As a sign of comfort, Megan put her hand on his shoulder for a moment.

"Hey Adam, want to come do bags with us? Me, you, Wally, and Zee." asks Dick.

"Sure, sounds like a challenge," he answered with a laugh.

The four friends walked over to the field house and split into teams of two: Adam and Wally against Dick and Zee. Zatanna grabbed three black bags and three blue bags, and then gave the blue to Wally as they took their sides and began the game. Since they started, Zatanna decided to strike up a conversation with Adam:

"So Adam, do you like it here?" asked Zatanna.

"I do yes. I just wish I could see one of my old friends again," said the boy with a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"Aww, that stinks. If I may ask, why do you want to see this person again? I'm assuming this person is a girl."

"Well, we were best friends since third grade. From that time to seventh grade, we always talked to each other about everything. But the thing was, I was bullied. I wasn't super athletic like all the guys were. I was still buying toys. They kept teasing me about it. Then in seventh grade, I switched from St. Raymond to St. Izzy. There, I met some cool people. I still had my best friends from the old school, but I had a few at Izzy's as well. But during those final two years of grammar school, I didn't really talk to that one best friend, Kit. When graduation rolled around, I hung out with her and my two other best friends from the old school. That was one of the most fun days of my life. Then over the summer, I informally asked her to homecoming, and she said yes. We talked a lot over the next month, but as time passed, we talked less and less. I also realized that Kit pulled a 180 and changed her personality for high school. Now she won't answer me at all, because I am unsure if she is still going with me to homecoming. Ughh. Sorry for the long answer, lots of stuff has happened between us, obviously."

"I'm sorry for you Adam. I really am, but I have to say that you need to move on from her. Did you ever have a crush on her at all?"

"I kinda did, over the summer…"

"Well you know what? She's acting like a bad friend to you. I hate to be so hard on you, but that is the truth. And since you sort of asked her to homecoming, I suggest asking someone else; maybe someone from your old class?"

"*sigh* you're right. I do have a girl or two in my mind for who I could ask. But the question now is how I'm going to ask her."

"Maybe go over to her house and ask her in person. That will do the trick."

"Welp, now that I've got that off my chest, I can actually think about having fun now. Thanks Zee. I really do appreciate it."

"Hey, that's what friends are for, right?" she answered with a smile.

By the time their conversation had ended, Wally and Adam were victorious, beating Dick and Zatanna by a few points. Wally then ran off to tell the others about his win.

Now it was just the three of them, walking around the field house when Zatanna whispered something into Dick's ear, causing Adam to look over at the two.

"So Zee told me that this girl Kit has been a bad friend to you, huh? Well like she said, forget about her; she isn't worth the effort. Besides, we're your friends, aren't we? C'mon, we'll help you find some girls. I know all the tricks," said Dick, after finishing speaking looked over at Zatanna.

So with that, Dick and Zee led Adam around the area and helped him converse with a few girls that they knew. After awhile, one of the faculty members spoke up and said that the event would end in about fifteen minutes. He immediately checked his phone to see if his mom had arrived yet. The screen buzzed to life and the text said that she was there. He says goodbye to the two and heads out the front door.

On the drive back home, he started to wonder who he would ask to homecoming from St. Izzy's… There was only one girl that was close friends with him: Rachelle.

* * *

Keep on reading, readers! ;P


End file.
